The Origins of A Young Blue Haired Boy
by Cosmicblaze454
Summary: Jellal is a man of mystery. Few people know who he really was. But in this tale, we will know the unknown history of the young boy, which no person even Erza knows. This story is about his life before the Tower of Heaven. A story of adventure filled with comradeship, humor, fun, action, and drama. We will dive in to the wonderful world of Jellal Fernandes. Narrated by Jellal.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>I am Jellal Fernandes.<em>

_A fugitive and a criminal._

_But who am I before all of this? What kind of person I am?_

* * *

><p><strong>X791, Before Fairy Tail returns<strong>

Crime Sorciere rests inside a cave after raiding a dark guild and it was raining.  
>"Ugh! This is boring!" Meredy pouted.<br>Jellal just smiled and rested onto a rock.  
>Meredy while lying inside the cave thought of an idea.<p>

"Hmmm… Why don't we talk about your past, Jellal?"  
>"Yeah!" Ultear enthusiastically said.<br>"Eh? I thought you know my past." I retorted.  
>Ultear just smiled and said.<br>"No, not that. Your past before you came to the Tower of Heaven."  
>"Yeah! Jellal please tell us please." Meredy requested.<p>

_Oh yeah, no one knows what I have been through before the Tower of Heaven.  
><em>_Maybe I should tell them…_

"Ok, ok. I tell you just don't tell Erza."  
>"Why?" both ask."Just don't tell her, she might worry about me."<br>The two ladies nodded.  
>"Oh well, you might be interested to know what is behind this tatoo."<br>The two ladies nodded again.

"Ok, let's start…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I always update every Saturday noon. Hope you like it. Please review.<strong>


	2. A Optimistic Boy

**Authors Note: Hi guys it's me again. This is the 2nd chapter of my story. It's a bit short because I am busy for next because it's exam week but next week will be a long chapter I promise. So bear with me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: A Optimistic Boy<strong>

_**2 years before Jellal was enslaved at the Tower of Heaven**_

"Mama! Mama! Where are you? Mama?"

In a city, a certain girl was crying for the reason she cannot find her mother. Basically she's lost. That girl is walking alone down the road with no one to help her. But then a certain boy came.

"Are you finding your mother?" the boy asked. Sniffing, the young girl answered. "Yes mister. I can't find my mother, can you help me?"

The boy just smiled and said cheerfully.

"Sure!"

For hours, the boy help the girl find her mother. It wasn't exactly a big village but enough to get anyone lost. But after many hours, the little girl gave up, crying again. "I can't see my mother!"

But the boy was determined and hopeful, smiling he said. "We will find her soon. Just hang on. Don't cry."

The boy was pretty stubborn. He continued to search for the girl's mother. Until nighttime, he was still searching while cheering up the little girl. Probably right that moment, they have traveled around the city two times with no sign of the girl's mother.

But while searching around, he remembered an old teaching by his deceased father.

"_Searching isn't just meaningless walking."_

He smiled and thought of a bright idea. Well a idea that most toddlers would not come up. It isn't exactly bright in adult standards. He executed this _brilliant idea. _Now, he isn't' just walking around but he asks strangers and posts posters which tell about the mother of the girl.

After a few hours, they found the mother but the thing is…

"Your mother is dead." the boy sadly said.

The girl cries again and again. "Mama! Mama!" They were in an alley, where the girl's mother has been killed. Her body is full of blood and seemingly endless knife scars across her body. The girl was about to broke down. Too young for her age but Jellal hugged the girl tightly. "Don't worry you won't be alone. You be my sister now."

They hugged each other until the boy heard a familiar voice.

"Jellal, let's go home. There are groups of bandits here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. A Beginning of an Adventure

**Author's Note: Hey I am sorry for the delay! I might post frequently this week.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Beginning of an Adventure<p>

"Jellal, let's go home. There are groups of bandits here" The voice said.

"Huh? James, what are you doing here." I said.

_James is my guardian after my parents died. He is a disciple of my dad in magic and takes care of me since their deaths._

"Later talk, we run."

Shortly we found ourselves running outside the city. We saw some explosions. The young girl is still with us of course. Still crying for the loss of her mother.

_Just like me._

We stopped in a cave far away the city but still enough to see the fire and explosion. James asked me. "Who's this girl, Jellal?" I answered. "Oh. She was finding her mother but couldn't. When we found her mother, she was already dead."

"Must be those bandits or something." James said. "Hmm. I think these people are more than bandits…." I answered while staring at the explosions and fire. "Yeah. These bandits are actually mages. Self-proclaimed followers of Zeref." James explained.

"Who's Zeref?" I asked.

"A legendary evil mage."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

James approached the child, sat down, and talked to her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl still sniffing said. "No."

James just smiled. "Come with us. Since you have no mother anymore."

The girl just nod then I came and he asked. "What's your name?"

"Kaila."

I just grinned. "What a beautiful name!"

James and I introduced ourselves, we became a little family atleast.

"James?"

"What is it Jellal?"

"Where are we living now?"

James just smiled and said. "Who needs a house! We will travel to the world. A adventure! Yes, an adventure. Since those mages keep attacking cities, we just have to run away from them to keep us safe."

"That is a good idea! Let's go to an adventure! Let's go to an adventure!" I enthusiastically answered.

* * *

><p><em>And thus our fate is sealed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review.<strong>_  
><em>


	4. The Cult of the Black Mage

Chapter 3: The Cult of the Black Mage

"Kill them! Get the children! Make them slaves!"

Fires of hell all over the town. Crying children taken away from their grieving mothers. This is hell. Men in weird uniforms rape and kill the women and kill the men. These men kidnap the kids and the old. For the construction of something that is must not be constructed.

After raiding a town, the men in weird uniforms, along with the captives go back to their place. As they are closing through that place. They saw a tower

A tall one. Indeed strange. Strange architecture.

Many questions raise from the captives. What is that? What is this? What are we doing here? Why do we have to suffer? This tall tower scared the people, omitting an ominous aura.

"The Tower of Heaven! Where our Lord Zeref will rise once again!" a man who looks like their leader preached. They abused all the slaves, albeit helping them build their tower. Among the slaves, there was a certain man who was trying to escape. No one wants to be a slave but the man seems to have initiative and the knowledge to escape.

The time when the time for rest has come, the man killed a man from the cult. Got his uniform and dons it. Now onto the second part of the escape plan. He will wait when he can go out for a raid in another town then escape for good.

While waiting, the man seems to wonder. "What is this tower for? Why are we building it?"

The man was rather being peculiar. He seems to wonder who this Zeref guy was. Or what kind of people this cult is.

After sometime, raid time came. A big man, who is thought to be the leader, said. "Time to raid the closest town from the last one we raid. For Zeref!" The soldiers including the man shouted in praise. "For Zeref!"

His plan went smoothly and was able to escape. He wants to live a normal life far away but he realizes he cannot because of the cult. So he seeks for help.

The man is named Johan. This man will join me. But this man can be a liar. Sometimes.

Trust me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I post this chapter as a gift to you guys. I will still update in Saturday. Review please!<strong>


End file.
